Unpleasent Changes
by Of-Light-and-Shadow
Summary: AU.Any one ever tell you to keep your nose out of other peoples business? Jessica learns the hard way of what could happen when one dosen't listen to good advice. Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

**_Shadow:._** Hey everyone here is another story!! Don't worry the others are just on temporary hold, they will be continued.

**_Darkwave:._** Hey what do you think your doing!? Your not finished with my story yet, Get to writing human!

**_Shadow:._** What the?! What are you doing here Wave your not even in this story Get out!

**_Darkwave:._** Your not going to leave me hanging..I got Fans that are waiting on me!

**_Shadow:._** .:Twitch:. Take care folks and enjoy the chapter, I have a Cybertronian to dismantle...

**_Darkwave:._** Yeah You and what army...?

**_Ratchet:._** I would be glad to offer my assistance.

**_Darkwave:._** "..." .:Flees:.

**_Ratchet:._** Shadow does not own Transformers.. Thank Primus..

* * *

Hi, My name is Jessica Miller.

Well… It was at one time anyway.

I am now called Wingblade…or annoying pain in the aft... depends on who you ask…

According to Prowl, Wingbade as close as a translation as there is in English…

Just in case you find a translator you can't bite my head off.

Cause ya Know.. Right now my Cybertroinain is kinda lacking…

If you want to sit for a while, I have been charged to tell you my story.

Don't worry it's not my life story...

Most of that I hardly remember.

Those of you who are rolling your eyes saying.

"Oh my God not another one…"

No it wasn't my idea...

Nor do I have much of a choice in the matter…

When you have a giant alien robot standing over you to make sure you do as your told,

You learn real quick to do what he wants,

Or your liable to get restricted to the med bay for a cycle, with either a dent or a lump on the back of your head for talking back to the CMO…

In my case a very big and painful lump…

Believe me you don't want to be stuck in the Med bay with a cranky old medic…

Anyways I come from a small planet called Earth

I know, I know..."Why call a Planet Earth you might as well just call it planet Dirt..."

It wan't my Idea so don't ask.

My home world is several many hundreds of light years away from here.

Am I going to give you the exact location?

Frag no!

For all I know you could be a Decepticon...

Though if you are, I haven't the froggiest idea as to why you would be reading something like this…

Oh and by the way,

if you are a Decepticon...

You just set off silent alarm and in a few moments the you will be meeting some friends of mine...

and lets just say they wont be to happy seeing you...

In their med bay...

On an Autobot ship...

That You where not invited onto...

See where I'm getting at?

I'm about 5'1 with platinum waist length blond hair,

I look to be about 16 or 17 but I'm a bit older then that, with glowing green eyes…

Yes, you heard me correctly my eyes glow.

It's from the energon I have to take in order to stay alive.

If I'm in a dark enough room you can see the energon glowing threw my veins.

It's kinda cool but kinda creepy at the same time.

My skin is almost normal, if normal skin could harden to diamond consistency When I feel I'm about to get slagged…

Or when I'm so angry that all coherent thought flies out the airlock...

The skin on my back along my spine unfolds into a pair of 9 ft silver metal "feathered" plate wings and small built in twin thrusters.

Kinda makes me look like I'm carrying a thin book bag around...

The feathered plates are as sharp as razors, and indavidualy about as long as my hand.

It kinda hurts to unfold them but not to badly…

I love to fly so I suck it up and drive on.

I don't remember much of my last day on Earth, or when I first met the Autobots…

But I remember my first encounter with a Red eyed Cybertronian like a vivid nightmare…

I had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time happens when you have trouble getting to sleep at 2 AM,

and Earth just happened to have something the Decepticons wanted….

Energy to be converted to Energon.

Both the Autobots and Decepticons are looking for it, it's what all Cybertronians need to live off of.

But only the Decepticons will take it from a planet that already has sentient life on it…

After killing or enslaving the other life forms first…

Though most prefer the killing part.

If you ever see two giant robots trying to rip each others head off, just keep walking.

Don't draw any attention to yourself what so ever.

You most likely won't live to tell the tale…

I wish someone had given me that wee bit of info before I decided to stick my nose into something that wasn't any of my business.

All I remember from that night is seeing these two Giant Robots wailing at each other.

One had bright blue eyes and the other blood red.

It was todark to see what color they where.

Both of them where making enough nose to wake the dead.

It made me wonder why no one else had come out to investigate.

The red eyed one had just knocked the other back in to a vacant lot.

I'm not sure what I did to draw it's attention but it's head turned and stared right at me.

I tried to get away, but when the thing your trying to escape from is as tall as a three to four story house then you don't have much of a chance.

Every now and then I can still feel the sharp claws cutting into my flesh as it squeezed the life out of me.

I remember the sound and feeling of bones cracking and popping out of place.

The metal monstrosity's laughter drowned out my screams of pain,

as my life'blood trickled between it's claw like fingers the sound vibrating threw my head.

The last thing I remember of that night, was a flash of blue and the pressure on my body releasing followed by the weightless feeling of falling…

After that I had to practically twist Wheeljack's arm off.

((Not literally mind you.))

In order to get him to tell me what happened after that.

Apparently, I had hit the ground after he had blasted the Decepticon off-line, and was close to off-lining myself.

The Decepticon had stolen a container of experimental nanobots from the engineer, when he ambushed him not long after crash landing on the planet.

The container had been damaged during the fight and I ended up landing in a puddle of the things when I hit the ground.

After beating the Con' in to a pile of scrap metal.

((Who's designation I later discovered was Sideways))

The mech decided to take me back with him to study my species, and the affects of the nanobots where having my systems.

Humans had fascinated him since landing on our planet.

He had downloaded every thing the internet had on humans.

However much good that did him…

The nanobots where flowing threw my veins changing me bit by bit even then.

He couldn't just leave me to die, or let the Decepticons get their claws on the nanobots…

From what Sideswipe told me Ratchet almost reformatted Wheeljack into a maintenance droid,

after he pulled me from a compartment in Wheelejack's chassis.

They had to pull him out off Earth's orbit when the Mech had gone into stasis lock.

He had miss judged the amount of energy needed to get free of Earths gravity...

And turned out he didn't have the energy necessary to reach his ship.

The only thing that kept me from death was the nanobots and the air tight compartment in the Mech's altform.

I remember waking up to cold, pain and impossibly bright lights.

I nearly had a heart attack when Ratchet stepped in between the light and me.

I remember jumping up only to crash back down.

That's when I found out I had a broken leg…

Let me tell you trying to stand on a broken leg is NOT fun…

Don't try it.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had a good laugh at my expense, when Ratchet had to hold me down to repair my leg.

The nanobots had repaired my ribs, one of my arms and the rest of my more vital injuries…

The Nanobots had run out of energy and could only repair my most of my hurts…

Wheeljack and Ratchet explained to me later that the nanobots needed energon to function and since they now kept me alive...

I had to consume energon as well…Yuck…

Once I calmed down…

More like I was to tired to fight the Medics fingers that held me down…

I met Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots that where in the Med bay…

Mainly Sideswipe, His twin Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Prowl, and of course Wheeljack and Ratchet…

For about a month I thought I was dreaming.

In an insane asylum wigging out on drugs,

or I was in hell...

It took and a Decepticon attack, a rap upside the head by one of Ratchet's fingers, and my first dose of energon for me to realize it was all real.

Sadly they couldn't return me to Earth.

The nanobots where changing me to quickly for Ratchet to let me out of his sight.

The Autobot's would not endanger Earth to return.

Regardless of the abundant energy found there.

That is my story of how I ended up with the Autobots,

Up until now that is….

So sit back and enjoy...

Please do not throw rotten vegetables, fruit or expired energon.

It with just damage the screen.

***

I ran down the corridor as fast as I could.

My soft booted feet skidding across the metal floor only to cause me to bounce off the other wall when ever I took a corner to fast.

I could feel the floor panels vibrate as the red and white Mech behind me drew closer.

" Jessica Miller get your aft back here this instant!"

"Frag no!"

I was in it deep this time.

Ratchet only called me by my human name when he was really ticked off.

There was no way I was going to sit there and let them pour that crap down my throat…

Even if I was capable to consume energon that way now…

Fricken Nanobots…

If you have ever had an Iv and had been able to taste the saline as it was pumped into your veins,

then you almost know what it is like.

Now take the saline and switch it with liquid electricity with the consistency of motor oil add several rusted pennies and there you go…

I looked over my shoulder and watched as Ratchet slowed down and come to a stop glaring after me as I laughed in victory.

Ha ha! No nasty energon today!

My laughter slowly died when a strange smirk covered The CMO's face plates as he crossed his arms.

"Aw crap he's going to shoot me with that glue stuff!"…

Ironhide and an Autobot named Preceptor, created a substance that acted like a fire retardant mixed with superglue.

The two had created it to keep me from running off when I didn't want to do something.

Or stopping me from doing something I wasn't supposed to do..

For a while my size was very helpful when I wanted to escape from the Med bay.

The corridors on the ship where big enough for two medium sized Bots to walk side by side and with lots of hidden corners.

It's quite funny to watch a Mech the size of Ironhide or Ratchet so slam in to a wall

As I fly along the ceiling only to cut a sharp right or left turn at the last second…

Well it was funny till I got plastered at the end of the hall the first time they used the glue…

I can promise you I wasn't laughing then…

The stuff as it dried would hardened like steel making it impossible for someone of my size to break out of.

The look on Ratchets face did not abode well with me,

I put as much speed as I could to get to the next corner…

**_TBC..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Shadow:._** Well there ya Go I hope I got all the typos and mistakes out of there... I waited for two months after Messaging several Beta Readers but sadly only one responded...

**_Darkwave:._** It's probably cause they Have a life..ulike someone I know...

**_Shadow:._** Wave Your still here?... I though Ratchet was dismantling you...

**_Darkwave:._** Jessica er Wingblade isn't the only femme who can escape from med bay.

**_Ratchet:._** DARKWAVE get back in here!!!!

**_Darkwave:._** Er... Gotta go .:Flees:.

**_Shadow:._** I'm being stalked by my own creation...She's almost as bad as Sunstreaker... anyone that reads this nd would like to beta for spelling, punctuation, grammar, and assist in the plot please feel free to leave me a meassage... Take care everyone.

**_Shadow signing out..._**


	2. Of Glue and Strange dreams

**_Shadow:._** Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait... turns out if you see a black screen when your computer is on, its a bad thing. This story is just for my amusement if you reply please be nice. Flames will be used to keep me warm on guard duty...

* * *

Have you ever seen the George of the jungle movie with Brendon Frasier?

And how he is always smacking into a random tree when swinging on the vines?

Well That's what happened to me…

Only I was running,

and it was a metal shin I ran into not a tree…

but with someone with a metal skeleton.. it's pretty much the same feeling.

I slid down the black armor and fell back on to the floor,

Staring at the ceiling seeing stars and little mechanical birds dancing around the Security officer Prowl's helm...

"You got a hard leg you know that?"

I felt the Mech's fingers curled around me,

Followed by the feeling of my insides being left on the floor as the mech picked me up…

"Ugh...to fast!"

"This should teach you not to run threw the corridor… or from Ratchet."

Prowl deposited me into the CMO's out stretched hand.

"You can not out run a Radio youngling... How many times are you going to have to learn this?"

"As Many times as it takes!"

I said, thrusting a finger into the air,

then giggling as the movement made things around me spin as we stepped into the Med bay.

My other hand gripped one of Ratchets fingers to stabilize the room.

"Woa... I don't think the walls suppose to move like that..."

Ratchet shook his cranial unit as he placed me on the padded berth.

"I think you might have damaged yourself this time youngling."

Grabbing a piece of cloth he handed it to me to clean the blood from my forehead.

The nanobots had already stopped the bleeding and would begin to stitch the cut shut.

((Hey I'm a poet and didn't know it ~snicker~))

"Nah.. I'll be fine… in a bit…maybe..."

I climbed unsteadily to my feet and staggered a few steps.

Ratchet poked my shoulder with a finger causing me to fall onto my back side.

"Good that means your well enough for you energon."

The CMO thrust a warm glowing pinkish cube into my hands.

" Aw Ratchet.." I wined.

The Mech only crossed his arms,

As I felt the berths magnetism engage keeping me seated.

I glared down at the offending berth.

"Frag it."

"You are not leaving that spot until you have finished that whole cube."

I groaned as I tried to lift one of my legs and found it stuck to the berth.

I changed my scorching glare from the berth to the cube in my lap muttering under my breath.

"Fraggin Metal skeleton Slaggin energon…..Ow!"

I rubbed at the soar spot back of my head that was quickly forming into a lump,

((see what I mean))

and glared at the Bot who had rapped me up side the head yet again, and was giving me a glare of his own.

" I heard that, Watch your Language Youngling…"

"Human abuse!!!" I shouted.

"Keep it up and I'll add a joor to your confinement…"

"What?! What about flying lessons?!"

"Should have thought about that before taking off before you had taken your energon ration…"

I picked up the cube and stared in to the swirling pink glowyness.

"I hate this stuff."

Ratchet shook his helm and cycled air once more as he turned and began to inventory medical supplies.

"You'll get used to it."

I sighed as I took a sip of the energon and gagged…

"Stupid nanobots…"

The only good thing about energon is the feeling of hyperactivity after words…

Even if it tasts like your sucking on a penny.

It's like giving a hyper kid caffeine.

Or crack…

For the next 8 hours after consuming the energon I flew rapid circles around the Med bay.

Until Ratchet had enough and called Ironhide in for my daily Combat training…

Normally I hate Combat training

because I always get hit by Ironhide's cannon blasts,

knocked into a wall,

and\or flattened on the floor.

((It's usually and…))

Or splattered with the glue….

Today I was way to energized to care.

The CMO and Weapons specialist looked up at me as I flew in circles giggling like a mad person.

My thrusters back firing every time I hiccuped.

Sending me spiraling like a moth near a flame around one of the light panels in the ceiling

Ironhide gave Ratchet a side glance.

"To much energon?"

The CMO cycled air and rubbed his forehead.

"It's her first half Cube. I didn't think it would affect her this much. Get her out of here before she starts bouncing off the walls."

"I think it's a little late for that."

The Mech replied as he reached up a hand allowing me to smack in to it…

"Ouch he he he..."

***

3 hours later.

***

I glared out of my Visor.

My HUD was going crazy as I tried to predict and dodge low powered laser blasts fired by the trigger happy Mech below.

"Keep going Wingblade, the Decepticons won't stop shooting just because your tired."

I dodged a blast only to get hit for the tenth million time in the right foot by another.

"Stop fricken shooting at me dang it!!"

I gunned my thrusters and blasted under Ironhide's cannons and shot back in to the air.

I hung the for a fraction of a second and spotted an opening in the Mech's defenses.

I smirked and flew right over the weapons specialist then cut my thrusters,

folded my wings slightly feigning unconsciousness as I plummeted to the ground.

Ironhide's optics flashed as he hurried to catch me, before I went splat on the floor below…

Well I don't go "splat" any more it'd be more like "tink".

"Hey...hey Wing what's wrong?…Come on youngling say something!"

As the mech stroked one of my wings trying to. "wake me up".

I built up my energy and waited until his hand came down,

then fired my thrusters signing his finger tips.

I cackled and shot into the air as he cursed loudly in Cybertronian.

"It's called Playing possum Ironhide, one of the oldest tricks in the book."

I held my sides laughing as my helm was absorbed into my jump suit allowing me the oxygen I needed.

I was laughing so hard I didn't realize Ironhide had stopped cursing and had raised one of his cannons.

I looked up as I heard click and cursed…

Just before I got hit face first with wad of grayish white Glue and getting splattered against the ceiling.

I tried igniting my thrusters only to get some of the Glue stuck in my intakes.

"Ironhide get me down fro here!!… Ironhide? Ironhide!!!"

I fought against the hardening glue as the weapons specialist walked out of the training center chuckling to himself.

"Rule number 1 in combat. Never take your optics off the enemy… Stick around for a while, I'll be back in a bit…"

That evening I ended up laying on my stomach as Ratchet cleaned the glue out of my intakes.

I had stayed stuck to the ceiling until Ironhide came back in an hour and a half later and scraped me down the whole time ignoring my ranting.

Half in a doze I snapped to full wakefulness as I yelped when he hauled a dry chunk out from between my feathers plates.

"You can fold your wings now… Keep them out for bit so the solution can finish drying."

I didn't reply as I folded my wings back and nodded off again slipping in to the dark comfort that is sleep.

That night I dreamt of waking a little to the feeling of someone stroking my wings.

I heard a strange voice that sounded like it was right above me.

The other took me a bit to realize it was Ratchet who was off to my left, tinkering with something on the berth next to mine.

The mech above head chuckled and stroked my wings once more.

"…Amazing that such a creature could survive such a trial and she's still adapting?"

Ratchet's engine back fired in what I learned to take as a snort.

"Amazing isn't the word I would use for this one.

The little pit spawn has been driving me out of my processor.

She's got most of the mechs wrapped around her little servo,

Blur and Bumblebee simply adore her,

Sideswipe has found someone to corrupt and I swear She frags Sunstreaker off just for the fun of it.

The Femme thinks it's humorous to give Red alert a spark attack by playing with the security cameras.

Wheeljack likes to test his experiments on her... No matter how many times they blow up in his..and her face..

The Crazy femme has gotten into the habit of lodging her self in to Ironhide's cannon and having him lunch her clear across the traiing room."

I jumped slightly at the sound of an engine back firing.

"As for adapting,

No…

The nanobots are still transforming her cells.

Every time her body tries to adapt the nanobots fight back causing more damage and killing off more organic cells.

Bite by bite her memory files from when she was on her home world are being corrupted.

She is starting to act more and more like a youngling.

Every cycle more of her systems need flushed as the organic organs are being replaced by Cybertronian equivalents then dieing off.

I scanned her a cycle ago and I found the nanobots have created upgrade ports for armor and weapons."

I felt another stroke along my right wing as the voice above me spoke up.

"Isn't that a good thing? If the Decepticons attack She will be able to defend her self with her up grades."

Ratchet cycled air threw his vents in frustration.

" Yes and no...

I say no, because we are not sure how she will react when she comes face to face with another 'Con.

From Wheeljacks report the first time wasn't pleasant.

Also eventually she is going to need programming to be able to function properly.

I don't want to have to do that to her. Any memories of her home to our knowledge will be deleted.

Not to mention the reprogramming of an already active processor is extremely painful.

Wheeljack created her outer coverings to act as a form of armor and a retardant for the nanobots.

It keeps most of them in stasis by setting up a minor EM field around her chassis…

Anything stronger and it would interfere with already active vital internt functions."

I became more awake, as I felt the thumps of Ratchets foot steps as he walked up to my berth.

"Is here any thing we can do for her?"

I dreamt I curled into the warmth of Ratchets hands as he picked me up.

A tingle feeling like electricity flowed threw my body causing my wings to folded them selves back into my back

before he set me on the soft pad that served as my bed.

I slipped back in to sleep as he covered me with the rags I used as blankets,

The last thing I heard was Ratchet sigh as he said.

"Aside from putting her in stasis lock until the change is complete.

The only thing we can do is make sure her last few cycles as herself are as comfortable as possible."

**TBC...**

* * *

**_Shadow:._** _.:Hiding under a blanket with flashlight whispering:._ Welp everyone I hope you like it...

**_Ratchet:._** _.:Pulls blanket off the human and glares:._ Your suppose to be in Recharge...

**_Shadow:._** Eh.. he he he... Cant sleep?

**_Ratchet:._** _.:Optics narrow:._ Off-line optics and initiate recharge sequence... Now...

**_Shadow:._** Night all. Take care and Merry Christmas.

**_Shadow signing out..._**


	3. Vision of the past

_**Shadow:. **_Hey anyone who's reading this..here is another crack..or caffeine induced chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

I slowly awoke to something poking me in the side.

Frowning I pulled my blankets up and rolled away from the offending object, trying to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later the blankets seemed to have taken to having a mind of their own as they slithered away, taking the nice comfy warmth with them.

Growling to myself, I reached down and grabbed the edge and pulled them back up over my head.

The stupid things just kept trying to creep away.

I managed to fall back asleep a few minutes later, dreaming of swimming threw a lake of chocolate Ice cream I could just smell the yumminess…

Not to mention feel the cold…

Burr.

Weird I know but, hey what can I say I'm a chocoholic…

I frowned again shivering and reached down feeling for the blankets only to find that they had vanished while I slept.

I opened my eyes to find myself to a confusing sight..

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep after Ratchet had finished cleaning the glue out of my wings and intake ports.

But in stead of the Med bay I found myself laying in the middle of the docking bay floor…

With out my blankets…

And an air vent open right over me blasting cold air…

Well... that explained the cold…

I sat up and cleared the sleep out of my eyes,

Turning as I heard the door behind me hiss open,

I caught the glimpse of red armor as it vanished threw the door way…

I snapped to full alertness as Sideswipes laughing voice echoed threw out the bay.

" Ha ha! You leak even in stasis!!"

I wiped my arm across my cheek getting rid of the drool.

My cheeks glowing in my humiliation.

Stupid Ice-cream dreams…

"Sideswipe, You are so dead!"

A Large white and red Mech walked beside Optimus Prime, as a certain red twin fled from the Docking bay.

Followed by a shriek of said Mech's designation that could chill energon.

"Sideswipe!!!"

A white and silver form tailed by twin blue flames streaked after him.

"I am going to kill you!!! Give me back my blankets and delete those pictures!!!!"

Optimus shook his head and cycled air as the winged Mech beside him chuckled.

"That was Our newest addition Wingblade. Ratchet will be shouting in aproximatly 3..2..1.."

Right on Q The CMO's voice vibrated threw the ships com-link.

"Sideswipe! Jessica!!"

Optimus shook his helm and rubbed the bridge of his olfactory ridge as the larger Mech chuckled yet again.

"It seems there is never a dull moment with the youngling."

"You have no Idea Jetfire. I believe we should stop Ratchet from offlining Wingblade and Sideswipe."

Jetfire nodded and followed the Autobot leader to the Med bay.

I had just about caught up with that no good, blanket stealing, walking toaster oven.

when I was suddenly engulfed in a large white hand.

"Hey let me go! I have a walking toaster to kill!"

I tired scorching the hand with my thrusters to get who ever snagged me to let go.

I felt a a tingle of electricity over ride my command functions,

forcing my thrusters to go offline and my wings to fold in to my back.

"I'm sorry little one, but that little trick will not work on me. I am not sure what a...Toaster is...But I do not believe it would be a good to kill it…"

The fingers of the hand below me curled around my body as the other lifted from over me revealing a Red and white Mech even bigger then Optimus Prime.

I felt my eyes bulge and my jaw drop at the sheer size of the mech before me.

A vision of the last night on Earth flashed before my eyes,

changing the Mech before me from white to black,

his optics shifted from a soft blue to blood red.

I tried to scream, but I couldn't get enough oxygen into my air vents as I hyperventilated.

The decepticon was going to kill me of that I was sure…

Panic forced my wings from my back as I struggled to get free, my feathered blades ended up lodged in the Mech's Armor.

The only thing running threw my fear riddled mind was... Escape,

I had to escape before he crushed me.

When I felt my wings come dislodged,

I flared them and kicked at the deception that had me pinned.

Suddenly my body felt heavy,

waves of electricity ripped threw my body tearing a scream from my throat.

The last thing I heard was someone calling out to me from far away as darkness folded over me.

I came to with a jolt,

my spark pulsing painfully as I held back a cry,

my wings tore from my back my thrusters igniting as they unfurled thrusting me into the air.

Only to be snatched back out again, I cried out and tried to escape until I heard Ratchet shout next to me

"Jessica Miller stop this.!"

I froze.

My thrusters stalling, as I looked up at Ratchet, my wing panels clicking together as I shook.

."Ra.. Ratchet!?"

I turned back and forth thinking the 'Con was going to jump out and blast us all.

"Be still before you give yourself spark failure."

The Giant red and white CMO patted my head.

"Hush now Your safe youngling. No one here is going to harm you."

I curled up in the Mech's hands trying to calm my spark.

. " I… I thought…"

"We know Wingblade... You thought you where back on Earth."

My breath caught in my throat as fear raced threw my body once more.

A light squeeze from Ratchet brought me back to myself.

"Don't you start that again young femme. There are no Decepticons on this ship…"

After a few moments my spark went back to normal,

Ratchet placed me back onto the berth as Optimus walked in and introduced the red and white Mech.

"Wingblade I am glad to see you are doing better. This is Jetfire a good friend of mine and fellow Autobot. Because none of us here can fly he will be your primary care taker.."

Talk about quick and to the point…

Jetfire bent over and gazed down at me running a large white finger along one of my wings still shaking wings.

"I apologize for startling you little one.I had not been my intention are you functioning with in normal parameters?"

I blinked and slowly sat up and looked up at the Autobot and nodded, as the last traces of fear left my system.

Then turned and glanced at Optimus.

"Am I going to have to leave then?"

Ratchet snorted and crossed his arms over his chassis.

"No Youngling you cant get rid of me that easily, I will be in charge of your medical welfare."

Optimus shook his helm in amusement.

"Jetfire has been station here to help investigate a spatial anomaly a few light clicks away from here."

I plopped down in a huff,

crossing my arms over my chest and glancing up at the CMO with a smirk.

Trying to banish any worry he had of me slipping back into a fit.

Unfortunately it worked…

"Well frag… I was so close to escaping your evil clutches too… Ow!.. That hurt!"

The medic glared down at me as I rubbed the back of my head,

while everyone else in the room laughed at my misfortune.

"It was supposed to. Watch your language…"

"Jeeze Doc I was only kidding…"

I cringed away from the look on the mechs face.

If looks could kill I would have been vaporized…

"I don't want to hear any of your lip youngling."

I shrink away from the annoyed medic sheiding my head with my wings.

"Eh he he he."

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Shadow:._** There yeah go peoples. Have a happy holidays.

**_Wingblade:._** _.:Walks by with a football helmet on:._

**_Shadow:._** Wing what are you doing? What's with the helmet?

**_Wingblade:._** I have to wear this thing it protectes against metal fingures _.:Taps side of helmet:._ I swear Hatchet is going to knock my processor loose on of these days...

**_Shadow:._** _.:Shakes head:._ That's not going to help you ya know. Just means he can hit harder...

**_Wingblade:._** Frag it! Hey people! I need reviews over here! my self esteem is at an all time low...

**_Shadow:._** _.:blinks:._ Wow talk about changing topics... Wing go away the chapters finished...and your giving me a headache...

**_Wingblade:._** _.:is being pushed off screen by Shadow:._ Come on peoples! push the button! You'll get a Cyber cookie or an energon goodie!!

**_Shadow:._** You know they cant eat energon... It'll eat their insides out..and knowing you they'd sooner get a rabid Badger before any cookies. Take care everyone..watch out for them Badgers their evil little critters...

**_Shadow signing out..._**


	4. Rats

**_Shadow:._** Here's another Chapter, Enjoy.

* * *

After that little incident Ratchet kept me locked in Med bay for the next several cycles.

Sideswipe got issued cleaning duty for his little stunt and the pictures confiscated.

hopefully deleted..

I slowly wandered the corridors of the ship,

humming a random tune that had been stuck in my head since I escaped the Med bay earlier that morning…

Or what I thought was morning.

It's kinda hard keeping track of time when there's no sunrise or sunset.

For a while there I though I was going to go insane from sheer boredom.

Jetfire, my primary caretaker was currently investigating the spatial anomaly leaving me to wander…

Ratchet explained to me that a caretaker was like a parental unit.

One who cared for and trained a Youngling until they where old enough to care for themselves.

I had tried to tell him that I was already an adult, I had been so for about 4 years now.

I noticed something flicker across the Mech's face plates before he told me that compared to a Cybertronian I was barely a Sparkling …

or a Baby… in their eyes.

He then turned back to his computer signifying that the conversation was over…

Moody much?

Ratchet had told me that I should stay I the Med bay so he could keep an eye on me,

and I told him that I would drive us both mad if I stayed there any longer.

I had promised him I would try and stay out of trouble and not bother any of the Mechs on duty.

I would have flown,

but I promised Jetfire I wouldn't until he got a chance to see if I knew what I was doing…

aperently Ratchet had in formed him of my not so graceful outings in the past...

Remind me to stop making promises…

Blurr, Bumble Bee, and Ironhide where off on some kind of mission,

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where in the brig for fighting...

again.

Wheeljack and Preceptor, where in their lab….

A place I was strictly forbidden to go…

Working on some project or another.

Optimus was most likely doing what ever a leader of the Autobots did,

and Prowl was most likely with him or doing his rounds…

So here I was on my own,

trying to find something to do that didn't give Ratchet a reason to

"Weld my aft to a wall."

he hd warned me that if I couldn't stay out of trouble that he would find a way to do so.

That was until Prowl informed him that an empty Energon cube turned upside down was the perect "brig" for someone my size...

Faggin giant walking trash can...

Movement to my right followed by the sound of something scurrying,

caught my attention and dragged me out of my dark thoughts of horrible revenge on the security officer.

Curiosity…One of my greater down falls…

Got the better of me, and I walked over to where I had seen it.

I found a hole just big enough for me to squeeze sideways threw in between the metal wall panels.

I gazed into the shadows and noticed that it was a tunnel that followed the wall a ways back, before turning to the right further into the wall.

The tunnel looked like cave,

only made of metal not rock.

The air was warm and kind of musty,

I sneezed as I slipped threw the hole and into the tunnel.

Rubbing my nose to get rid of another reaction,

I was very grateful for once for taking my energon,

because the glow was the only thing that lit the tunnel just barely enough to see...

I paused for a moment trying to figure out how I could get more light to watch where I was going.

I blinked and smirked as an idea hit me like a 4x4

((Truck or plank of wood take your pick))…

I deployed my wings and folded them around me to reflect the light around me forward.

Kind a like the flash lights back on Earth that had tin foil to reflect the light from the bulb.

I snickered to myself,

as the though of being an elementary kids science experiment went threw my head.

I followed the tunnel pausing and taking a peek as I noticed several openings in the wall.

Most where to small for me to fit threw, others went under the floor panels.

Now and then I had to duck or climb over wires and cords that crossed my path.

One time I nearly had a heart attack…

((or would it be called a spark attack? Since..according to Ratchet... I no longer had a heart…?))

When I turned with the bend in the tunnel and nearly electrocuted myself on a broken and sparking wire.

I decided not to push my luck and turned around following one of the tunnels deeper into the wall.

I hit a dead end and was about to turn around and head back,

when a Giant metal... thing,

scurried out of one of the wall tunnels behind me.

It's beady red eyes stared at me as I stared at it…

The thing looked like a giant metal rat that got it's head smashed in by a sledge hammer,

then just slapped on on more dented, scorched, and scratched plate armor…

I now knew who made the tunnels in the walls…

took me a bit but I eventualy figured it out...

Long freaky claws clicked the floor as it moved and just as freaky sharp long teeth the length of my arm,

flashed at me as it screeched before coming at me.

I gave it a screech of my own and took off like a bullet down a tunnel to my right,

folding my wings as the tunnel got narrower.

Now and then I would glance back to make sure the thing wasn't gaining.

Lucky for me, it wasn't gaining but it wasn't falling behind either.

The Robo rodent lumbered along snapping its teeth,

when ever it got a little to close for comfort…..

Usually nippng at my wing tips... Ouch.

Now…

You would think,

after all the things I've run into in my life,

I would learn to watch where I'm going not where I've been.

But noo…

I never seem to learn the easy way...

I always have to learn the hard way…

Luckily for me I didn't run into any thing this time...

Or trip over any thing

Nope, this time I fell down something…

A hole,

a big deep black pit of a hole that was right smack dab in the middle of the floor…

It would have been a nice hole to…

Had there been water going down with me,

or at the very least had the metal been smooth on the way down…

Nope I found the driest and bumpiest hole I could find to fall down,

and I never missed a bump even the sharp ones…

Go me…

One of these day's I was going to win the award for the crappiest luck ever…

If I lived long enough to be nominated

Because of course with my luck the rat didn't have the inteligence of staying up here...

Oh no it just had to follow…

I shielded my head with my arms to protect from the bits of metal that rained down on top me.

I cringed every time I hit a large or sharp bump.

My butt and back was going to be one massive bruise after this day was done...

It was about this time I noticed at a Speck of light had appeared below me..

I could hear Robo rodent above me bouncing against the walls and screeching.

It's claws created sparks when it tried digging them into the wall to stop its rapid descent.

The speck of light below me started to grow larger as the end of the tunnel drew near.

The tunnels where still to narrow to deploy my wings with out shredding them on the tunnel walls...

So that Idea was out…

My stomach leapt to my throat as I fell threw a hole in the ceiling,

Over a room with a silver mech sitting over computer counsel.

Yay me, a witness to watch me get eaten alive by a rabid metal rat...

I managed to grab a hold of the ledge and dangled there for a few seconds before the rat reminded me of its presence and slammed into me.

I cried out and released my grip on the ledge as it's claws dug in to the soft flesh between my shoulder blades in an attempt to keep it from sliding off me,

of course that failed, sending us both plummeting to the floor.

My wings where once again useless, as the rat was doing all he could to tear me apart.

Anger flared through me like a blow torch.

I refused to die because a rat chased me down a hole in a wall.

I managed to harden my skin snapping off the critters claws in my shoulder as the rodent latched on to my arm with it's teeth,

a few seconds before we both hit the Mech who had looked up to see what the commotion over head was about.

He he surprise!

I landed on my back when I hit the Mech's shoulder,

only to get the wind knocked out of me when the rat landed on my chest.

Once again knocking us both to the consul then to the floor.

The rat tumbled to my right,

leaking energon and sparking in various places.

I groaned and rolled to my stomach leaking some of my own blood/energon mix…

As the rat stumbled to it's now clawless feet,

I pushed my self to my own and deployed my wings in an attempt to look intimidating,

gritting my teeth when I realized several of the feathered panels were bent in place.

I looked more pathetic than intimidating...

The rat launched itself at me as I took on a sloppy defensive stance,

I felt my skin tingle as it became armor once more.

Some where between the Mech and the floor it had softened.

I smirked as I came up with an Idea and spread my feet further apart.

I drew my right fist back and slammed it into one of the red optics using it's own momentum against it,

As it slammed against me it's teeth gnawing on my shoulder sending us both tumbling out from under the consol.

I managed to tear the red orb from it's socket, as my left hand went to the rodents throat.

Pale thin fingers closed around vital wiring and energon lines,

before ripping them clean from the rat's body.

Half processed energon rained down on me as the rat gave it final twitches before becoming still.

I lay there panting till I could summon enough strength to push the offline rat's carcass off me.

I stumbled to my feet pulling what was left of the wet jumpsuit from my skin as the energon cooled and took inventory of injuries.

I winced at the state of my once grayish white jumpsuit that was now torn and stained with energon.

I, myself was starting to turn black and blue from my trip down the rat hole,

the tingling in my skin faded as it softened.

Leaving it tender to the touch

My back was still soar from where the rat had gotten me with what was left of it's claws.

If I shifted my shoulders a certain way,

I could feel the two claws that broke off scrape against my shoulder blades…

My shoulder where the Robo Rodent tried using me as a chew toy was more tender then the rest of me,

but no visible damage was done.

"Oh boy... Ratchets going to kill me."...

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Wingblade:._** Hi everyone! Shadow got snagged by Prowl to do rounds so I get the honors of signing out.. Will I have just one little thing to say... REVIEW PEOPLES!!! I NEED IT, IT'S MY LIFE BLOOD, IT IS THE SUBSTANCE ON WHICH I EXIST!!!... _.:Gets covered by a large clear cube:._ Hey! wait, what are you doing!!!?

**_Ratchet:._** _.:Places a canister on top of the upside down energon cube:._ There that should keep you out of trouble... Take are every one.

**_Wingblade:._** Hey, let me out!!!

**_CMO Ratchet,_**

**_ Autobot Chief medical officer,  
_**

**_Singing out..._**


	5. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm back! Unfortunately I have recently reread all of my stories and after doing so I wanted Ironhide to blast me into oblivion…My grammar and spelling is awful I'm amazed I got any positive reviews... I am truly honored that you, my wonderful and faithful readers have stuck with me this long. So I will be deleting all of my stories and rewriting them.

If there are any discrepancies please feel free to point them out.

Thanks for all of the reviews every one! ^_^

P.S Dark Nova, Stop picken on me!


End file.
